<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Never Really Moved On by Butterflygirl1018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480471">We Never Really Moved On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflygirl1018/pseuds/Butterflygirl1018'>Butterflygirl1018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dreams, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflygirl1018/pseuds/Butterflygirl1018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam and Tommy start dreaming of each other it becomes hard to stay away. Inspired by the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Never Really Moved On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is a work of fiction written by a woman with a wild imagination.</p><p>For mature audiences, some scenes are explicit and involve two sexy men 😏</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam sat in the back of the limousine smiling. He had just finished a show and was still high on the adrenaline. "What a great show! The fans were so interactive and amazing."  He said to himself. He loved his fans, they were always so supportive and they made performing a pleasure. When he reached the hotel Adam got out and headed to his suite. He was still wired but a long hot shower should loosen up his muscles enough to let him sleep. He had an early flight home the next day and didn't want to be exhausted the whole day.</p><p>Showered and relaxed Adam got into bed and sighed with contentment. Just when his eyes started to close his phone rang. "Hello" he said sleepily.</p><p> "Hey, I wanted to say goodnight" Adam's boyfriend said. </p><p>"Oh, hi babe. Sorry I didn't call, I got back late and I thought you would be sleeping already." Adam rolled on his side and cradled the phone to his ear more comfortably. "I'm really tired can I call in the morning before I leave for the airport?"</p><p> " Um, sure. Miss you. " His boyfriend's voice sounded upset</p><p>"Miss you too. Talk to you tomorrow." Adam hung up the phone and snuggled deeper in the bed. He knew he was a little rude to his boyfriend but honestly he didn't care right now. Even though he was a great guy Adam felt like there was something missing but he didn't want to give up on the relationship yet. "Ugh, this definitely isn't the time. I'll be home tomorrow and everything will be fine. He fell asleep and all thoughts left his head.</p><p>At 7a.m. Adam's alarm started going off. He stuck a hand out of his warm cocoon and slammed it off. He was so comfortable he hated having to get up. With his eyes still closed he sleepily mumbled "Five more minutes and I'll be good."  But first he just wanted to wrap his arms around his man and breath in the sweet scent behind his ear. Adam stretched his arm out feeling for his lover. His hand began patting the other side of the bed but it was cold and empty. "What the fuck?! He said sitting up "Tommy! Where did you go? " He looked around His empty hotel room and shook his head. Just a dream, but damn it was so vivid. Adam hadn't seen Tommy in months and they didn't talked regularly anymore. All of a sudden he remembered his dream...</p><p>Adam walked into his house late at night after traveling for hours. "So good to finally be home." He sighed and went straight upstairs to his bedroom excited to crawl in bed with the gorgeous blonde he knew would be there. He started to undress as he walked leaving a trail of clothes behind him. When Adam walked into his room he was naked. The room was in complete darkness except for a strip of moonlight that peaked through an open portion of the curtains. It was enough to show the sleeping form of the man who held his heart. Adam lifted the covers and slid right behind Tommy.  He pressed his nose to his neck and breathed.  Tommy smelled warm and sweet. His unique scent always reminded him of home. Tommy stirred and scooted back until he was pressed head to toe against Adam. </p><p>"Mmmm, hey babe." Adam could hear the smile on his lips "Missed you, about time you came home to keep me warm." </p><p> "It's my favorite job." Buzz Buzzz Buzz...</p><p>Adam sat on the end of the bed reliving his dream.  Mad that the buzzing of the alarm ended it. "Damn, what did that mean? weird. Stupid alarm waking me up just when it was getting good!" Adam and Tommy slowly drifted apart and now were dating different people. "I'm happy and he's happy with his girlfriend. Dreams are just dreams nothing more. I'm not going to start examining my life choices over this." with that subject closed he stood up and starting getting ready to go to the airport.</p><p> "Damn, my anxiety is front and center today. I don't know what it is but something feels off." Tommy thought as he paced his livingroom. It was already one a.m. His girlfriend went to bed hours ago. He decided to lay down on the couch and try to relax.  He was just falling into a light sleep when the image of Adam appeared and took him into a wonderful dream...</p><p> "How was your day, baby?" Adam said into the top of his head. </p><p>They were laying naked in each other's arms, Tommy was snuggled to Adam's side his head on his chest, listening to the beating of this beautiful man's heart. Tommy loved moments like this. Adam's larger body made him feel safe and protected and all of the day's stress melted away.</p><p> "It was good, but I'm glad the day is over. I've been looking forward to being right here." </p><p>Adam chuckled "In my arms?" Tommy squeezed him tighter then lifted his face up for a kiss and Adam was happy to give him what he wanted. Their tongues slid together in a slow sexy kiss that left them both panting. </p><p>"There's no better place to be." Tommy said while snuggling back down on Adam.</p><p> Tommy woke with a start. He was still a little groggy. "Adam" he whispered. He stood up and began pacing again. He felt like he was jumping out of his skin. That dream was so perfect but now he felt empty. He needed Adam so bad right now. He looked at the clock, it was 2:07 a.m. " I can just call and leave a message. Tommy dialed his number before he changed his mind.</p><p>Adam was restless, probably a little jet lagged. He got out of bed making sure not to wake his boyfriend. He just wanted some quiet time alone. He grabbed his phone and went to sit by the pool to stare at the stars. He just sat down when his phone buzzed. Tommy's picture flashed on the screen. </p><p>"What?!" He saw the time and immediately got worried. "Tommy! Are you ok?" Adam heard a quick intake of breath and then nothing. "Tommy?"</p><p>" Hi, Adam. I wasn't expecting you to pick up. I was going to just leave a message. " Adam could hear the sadness in his voice and his protective instincts kicked in. </p><p>"Honey, why are you calling me so late? I can hear the sadness in your voice" Adam's voice was full of concern.</p><p>Tommy debated whether to be honest or not. "Just had a bit of anxiety, so I couldn't sleep. Weird part is I fell asleep for a bit and had a dream about you. It's silly I know but I needed to hear your voice... " So many things were conveyed in that one statement it made Adam's stomach do a flip. </p><p>"It's funny that you're calling me tonight. You've been on my mind lately." Adam chuckled "And yes, I've dreamt of you too." </p><p>Tommy's heart was beating so fast. " Adam" he whispered. </p><p>"Tommy, it's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet." Adam's voice quietly said "I want to talk and catch up but It's kind of hard to talk right now, my guy's in the next room. " </p><p>Tommy felt guilty he shouldn't have called him " I'm so sorry Adam, I don't know what I was thinking. You're in a relationship, this was wrong. " He said </p><p>"Tommy we're friends I want to be here for you." Tommy couldn't do this he was embarrassed.</p><p> "Bye Adam"  Tommy said quietly.</p><p> "Wait! Tommy please." but it was too late he was gone. Adam just stared at his phone in disbelief. </p><p> "Babe, what are you doing out here?" He hadn't heard his boyfriend come outside. His boyfriend's voice was a reality check of his current life. He got up and slowly started walking back to his bedroom, grabbing his boyfriend's hand on the way.  He doubted he'd be able to fall asleep, too many emotions were running through him.</p><p>The next few days went by in a daze. Tommy wasn't sleeping much. He kept replaying the conversation with Adam. "How could I've been so stupid, he must think I'm so pathetic." He ran a hand over his face and groaned. The doorbell rang. "Shit not now. I told her not to come over today." He sighed, he definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. He walked to the door ready to tell his girlfriend just that. Flinging the door open with a little too much force, he said "We agreed not..." But it wasn't her, it was Adam. "Damn" he said under his breath. The man looked so good. "Adam, what are you doing here?" </p><p> Adam just looked at him. Taking in his dark circles and sad eyes. "Oh, sweetheart."  he whispered and stepped through the doorway. </p><p>They stood face to face for a moment then Adam just grabbed him in a tight hug. Tommy stood stiffly at first then all the tension in his body fell away and he melted into him. A tremor passed through Tommy's body while a sob escaped him. "Adam, I can't believe you're here. This can't be real." He gripped Adam tighter. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you needed me? I would have been here sooner!" He hated himself for losing contact with this amazing man. "What's going on? Let me help." </p><p>Tommy could feel his breath on his neck when he spoke causing goosebumps down his body. "I don't know what's wrong. Something has been off for awhile now and I can't seem to fix it. I'm just so tired... it's hard to think right now." He let out a frustrated breath and looked up at him. Adam's heart broke. </p><p>"Can I make it better? Like old times?"  He hated to see him like this, so lost and broken. Tommy just nodded. Adam stepped back and grabbed his hand. Tugging him along until they reached his bedroom. He closed the blinds and turned. "Lay down Tommy." He did what he was told. He got comfortable on his left side and waited. He heard Adam taking off his shoes then felt the bed dip from his weight. He spooned behind him and pulled him so close not even air could fit between them. With his face buried in the back of Tommy soft hair and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist he asked "Is this ok? How does it feel?"  </p><p>Tommy sighed deeply. "It feels...right. I hate that I need this but I can't stop myself." Adam barely heard him say " I wish I didn't have to. " </p><p>"Tommy where's your girlfriend? Is she taking care of you?" Adam hated to bring her up but he wasn't his. He just needed to know he was loved. "Does she know you're talking to me, I don't want to cause a fight."</p><p>"No, I don't think she has a clue but I don't really care." Tommy felt so warm and protected. His eyes started to drift closed. "So tired, can't keep my eyes opened, I'm sorry." He mumbled.</p><p> "Sleep sweetheart, I've got you." Adam absently rubbed Tommy's arm. He loved the feel of this man, needed and wanted this man in his life. He was glad he broke it off with his boyfriend. It had been a crazy few days, ending his relationship was harder then he expected. His boyfriend went psycho on his house and him but it was the best decision. Now he had to try to win Tommy's heart back. Adam must have fallen asleep because a loud gasp woke him. They both sat up and looked around confused.</p><p> "What the hell is going on?!" Tommy's girlfriend stood in the doorway of his bedroom. </p><p>Adam looked over at Tommy. Hating he was adding more stress in his life but all he saw was anger. "What are you doing here? A better question is how did you get in my house!" Tommy stood up and stalked to her. " I never gave you a key! How did you get it? " </p><p>She hesitated for a moment then shouted "Don't turn this back on me! I find you laying in bed with him and I'm the bad guy! How long have you been cheating on me?!" </p><p> Before he could answer Adam stood up and said. "He's not cheating on you. If you knew him you would know he doesn't do shit like that! I have a question for you, Why are you not taking care of him? Look at him, he's not sleeping or happy." </p><p>She scoffed at him "He's fine, I take care of him!' Adam walked up to her and yelled "Then why did he call me! I'm done with this conversation. Get out!" She looked at him in surprise and then Tommy, who just shrugged at her. </p><p>"You got to be fucking kidding me! You both deserve each other!" She turned to leave but Adam stopped her and held out his hand. " Keys! " she took them out of her pocket and threw it at him, turned and slammed the door when she left. </p><p>Turning, Adam notice Tommy had his back to him, his head was down and his shoulders were shaking. "Oh shit! Tommy I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken over like that. She made me so angry I couldn't stop myself."  </p><p>Tommy turned around laughter the only sound in the room. "Damn, Adam! That was amazing. You saved me the trouble of doing it myself." Tommy walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist "I miss your dominating side." His lips were so close but then Tommy pulled back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Umm, thanks for." he pointed to the bed " I feel a lot better. I don't want to keep you from your boyfriend. " </p><p>He started to pull away but Adam grabbed him by the waist to keep him there. He bent down and lightly brushed his lips to his. "I don't have a boyfriend anymore but I'm looking for one. Do you know anybody?" Shock showed on his face before he slammed his mouth to his for a passionate kiss. Tommy pulled away first so he could take a breath. </p><p>"Did I cause your breakup? I didn't mean to come between you and your boyfriend." Adam push Tommy's long hair off his face and smiled. "No baby, it wasn't your fault. It never really felt right. Sometimes I would wake up to him and wish he was you." He crushed Tommy to him and said " I guess we never really moved on. " </p><p>Tommy smiled "I'm so glad we didn't, I missed you everyday. I think that's why I always felt...wrong. I never want to say goodbye again." Adam answered with a long hot kiss. </p><p>"Adam, I need you, please." He pleaded. </p><p>Without another word Adam pulled Tommy's shirt off. He kissed his neck, collarbone, shoulder working his way down to his nipples. He sucked and gently bit one while rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. The sensation went straight to Tommy's dick, causing a low deep moan. Adam slowly sank to the floor, eye level to Tommy’s protruding bulge. He reached up popping the button on his jeans. He slowly pulled down the zipper, the sound of the mental teeth echoing in the quiet room.  Opening the flaps Adam leaned forward and placed an open mouthed kiss on the wet spot forming on the front of Tommy's blue underwear. He smelled sweet and spicy at the same time and Adam groaned with pleasure. He needed to taste him, he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his pants and underwear down, finally releasing his dick. </p><p> "Damn, baby! So beautiful. I'm going to enjoy this!" Precum was leaking out of the tip and Adam needed a taste. His tongue came out and licked the head slowly, savoring Tommy's unique flavor.</p><p>"Yes Adam, please! "  Adam smiled wickedly looking up and making eye contact while he sucked all of  him down to the back of his throat. "FUCK! Feels so good. Don't stop please!" Adam hummed and sucked harder. Tommy grabbed a fist full of Adam thick hair and fucked his mouth. The pleasure becoming overwhelming.</p><p> "Wait! Stop Adam! I'm not going to last. I don't want to come this way."  He panted and stepped back letting his dick slip out of his beautiful warm mouth.</p><p>Adam stood and kiss him. Adam looked thoroughly debauched. His hair was wild and messy from Tommy's hands. His sexy freckled lips were red and swollen. Tommy never saw a more beautiful sight in his life.</p><p>Adam stepped close and whispered in his ear "What do you want Tommy?" </p><p> "I want you inside me." Tommy whimpered "I need to feel you, know that this is real."  Wrapping his arms tightly around Adam he ground his erection against Adam's jean covered one. The friction felt amazing.</p><p> "Holy shit!" Adam said quickly undressing. He was rock hard and crazed with desire." Get on the bed Tommy!" Loving the dominance in his voice, Tommy scrambled to the center of the bed, excitement making his body shake. </p><p> Adam reached in the drawer and pulled out the lube and a condom. His eyes were full of desire when he looked down at his man's flawless beautiful body. Tommy blushed and smiled up at him. He widen his legs so Adam could fit between them. </p><p> "Come here, I want to feel your weight on me." Adam crawled up the bed and laid between Tommy's legs. He kissed the smaller man's lips hoping he could feel all the love he had for him. With their bodies pressed so close together their dicks lines up perfectly. Adam rocked his hips first, the slick of their arousal making the slide easier.</p><p> "Fuck, Tommy you feel amazing!" He slowly started grounding his hips against him. "Perfection." Adam needed inside this man. He reached for the lube and poured it on his fingers.  He circled his hole a few times then entered him. The burn and pressure immediately turned into a zing of pleasure.</p><p> "Yes Adam! More!" When Adam added another finger Tommy started rocking on them.</p><p> "So, beautiful and responsive."  He crooked his fingers up and found the spot he was looking for. Tommy's hips shot up off the bed. "That's it Tommy take your pleasure from me." His head was moving side to side on the pillow. Tommy was panting from the pleasure overload.</p><p>"God Adam, so good. Put the condom on, I'm ready, I need you now!" He pulled his fingers out and rolled on the condom.  Tommy sat up on his knees and push Adam down. Straddling him Tommy look down at him. Adam's eyes went wide with surprise.  He was so beautiful, his dark hair was messy and wild on the white pillow.</p><p> "I missed you so much. I've dreamed about this moment for so long." He reached back and lined Adam's dick to his hole.  He threw his head back when he started slowly easing down. A long groan came out of Adam that had Tommy making eye contact again. Stilling he began adjusting to Adam's size.</p><p>Adam gritted his teeth "Fuck Tommy! You're so tight and warm. Please I need to move!" Sweat formed on his forehead he didn't think he could hold back any longer. Finally, Tommy started to rock up and down. He found the perfect rhythm quickly. Tommy's eyes closed and his mouth fell open in ecstasy. Adam started thrusting up to meet him but soon he needed more. He grabbed Tommy's hips and flipped them so Tommy was on the bottom.  Once He was settled between his wide opened legs Adam slammed in at a faster pace. In this position he could go a lot harder now. He pinned Tommy's hands above his head, lacing their fingers together. Tommy lifted his mouth to his and kissed those gorgeous freckled lips until the pleasure was too much and he had to pull away to breath. </p><p>"I'm so..god Adam..don't stop..I need..!" All thoughts were lost from the extreme pleasure rolling through his body. His orgasm was building deep in his belly and tingling up his spine.</p><p>"Me too baby! I know what you need. I'm going to make this so good for you! Oh god, you're amazing! I'm going to come Sweetheart, so hard! I can't hold back any longer, come with me now!" Adam gasped. The sound of Adam falling tipped him over the edge too. Tommy came on a silent scream, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Adam pumped a few more times, not wanting this to end.</p><p> He collapsed on top of him. Sweat and Tommy's release sealing them together. When Adam's breath started to return to normal. He kissed his shoulder and then his favorite spot behind Tommy's ear. "I love you."  </p><p>Tommy looked up shocked. "W-what?" He stammered </p><p> "Why are you surprised? It's always been you, baby. I need you in my life. Your touch, your love I need it all too much." Adam reached down and stroked his cheek.</p><p> "Wait, those words, oh Adam." A tear rolled down Tommy's cheek before being wiped away by Adam. "I would listen to that song on repeat and wish it was meant for me." </p><p>Adam snuggled back down on top of him again. "I wrote, Closer to You, on a day I was missing you so much. I felt like I let everything get in the way, I pushed you away and let you down." Adam sung softly in his ear "I'd give the shirt off my back just to get you back. Baby, baby, I'd lie in the eye of a hurricane just to have you comin' back to when you still believed in me." Adam's voice caught in his throat and he quietly said "Baby, believe me." Adam felt Tommy shaking with emotion. " Sweetheart, it's ok. Please tell me we can move on from this, together." </p><p>Tommy smiled and then kissed him softly. "Yes, I love you so much! A new beginning sounds amazing. Can't believe we're here all because of a dream." Adam chuckled "A great dream, a dream that felt just like…" </p><p> " This! " they said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. "Weird but whatever. It brought us back to where we belong, I love you Adam."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m new to writing and this is only the second time I put something out for public consumption. If you like it feel free to leave a comment. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>